


Snap Shots and Perspective

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Hopeless Romantic, Parent Merle, Teenagers, Young Daryl, glenn and maggie sneak around, rick and lori really love eachother, rick has relationships before lori, rory is too young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Daryl has one dream, to go to art school. Unfortunatly in the world he lives in that is never going to happen, no one in town is going to be able to help him escape his fate or his father Merle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I am getting back to Sync and "Love Me Like You Do." I really am. Just these others sort of popped into my head, and I had no way of not writing them, does that make sense? I have perspective on where both my series are going, and I promise to get back to writing them soon!

Daryl Dixon was in no mood for his third job when he got there. Waiting tables for southern rich débutantes didn't seem worth it to him, so when Andrea Walsh tore into him for wearing his work boots, he snapped viciously that he quit and stormed out the door. That was as far as he made it when a duffle bag slammed down on the grass beside him made him squint and look up. 

Above him a pretty little thing with her hair in curlers and a shimmering silver dress was climbing out the window. Daryl snorted with laughter, which earned him a glare. “Hey, Dixon, help a girl out, wouldya? Catch me.” Maybe he was caught off guard or already having a bad day, the nineteen year old had no clue, either way he moved to the vine covered brick siding and opened his arms, she dropped into them, a blush creeping up her face and shoulders. “Thanks.”

“‘s nothin.” He grumbled, sat her down then turned away from her.

“Where ya goin, you're my accomplice now, if you're leaving best bet your ass I'm gonna go to.” She had her duffle bag over her chest, hanging off her back.

“Got fired, brat. Why ya sneakin out anyway?” Daryl kept walking.

“Ain't my thing, my step momma was miss Kentucky or some shit. But it ain't me. My kid sister is all smiles and make up. I just wanna be free.” The little thing was trailing behind him. 

“Why ya following me?” He snapped.

“Look, I just don't wanna be here, Dixon, you seem like the best 24 hour escape I could find.” She smirked.

“A’ight, fine, ‘ah help yer scrawny ass, and ya help me out.” Daryl snarled.

“Help how?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Nothin’ too hard.” He responded, still walking.

“A’ight, ya got a deal, Dixon.” Her use of his last name made him wonder for a moment if she knew him, or just knew of him. Either Way she was trailing behind him, straight towards his old motorcycle. Technically speaking it belonged to his father, Merle, but Merle was in jail, as usual.

He climbed on, kick started the bike, and motioned for her to climb on. She was quick to press against him, pushing her arms tight around his waist, her hair still in curlers, the sight they must make. Daryl smiled softly to himself.

/-/-/-/-/

Lori was frantic, she had searched all over Andrea Walsh’s house, to no avail. The Walsh homeplace was literally the center of all things debutante and pagent related in King County. At this moment, she was on a mission. Her step-daughter Rory was no where to be found. Hands covering her mouth, her long brown hair swept up into a pony tail, she could feel the tears starting down her cheeks. This was not the first time Rory had beat her, and managed to escape. Admitting defeat, Lori drug her cell phone out and called the police department.

“Rick Grimes, please.” She even sounded like she had been crying. 

Andrea had joined her in the foyer, a comforting arm around her. Finally the operator patched her through to Rick. “Hey, honey, how are my girls doing?”

“Rory disappeared.” Lori managed to say it without completely freaking out.

“Disappeared?” Rick questioned.

“She was here, then I went to check on Jude, when I got back… the window was open and her things were gone, Rick I was only gone ten minutes I swear.” Lori sounded so desperate.

“Anyone else missin?” Rick asked, cautiously.

Lori paused, and turned to Andrea. “Who was that boy you fired for wearing work boots?”

“Daryl Dixon.” Andrea answered without pause, then darted away from the conversation, shouting about table placement.

“Did you hear her?” Lori’s voice hitched.

“Yes, honey, and you know what? Daryl is a good boy, a little misunderstood, with a wild streak, but if she is with him, she is safer than being on the streets by herself.” Rick didn’t sound too worried. 

“Are you sure?” Lori asked, her voice still strained.

“Lori, I am sure. It will be ok. Rory knows to be home by lunch time tomorrow. I know that you worry about her, and Carl, but their mom was a free spirit, no changing them honey. And I did warn you that she was not going to enjoy the pagents.” Rick responded.

/-/-/-/-/

Rick hung up the phone and looked across his desk at Shane. “Merle is in lock up, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Shane asked, eyebrows raised.

“Daryl has never been arrested, right?” 

“Right, you gonna tell me what this is about, brother?”

“Rory ditched Lori.”

“And that has what exactly to do with the Dixon’s?”

“Pretty sure she took off with Daryl.”

“Ya wanna go after her?”

“Nah, she’s a smart girl, gotta learn some things on her own.” Rick mumbled.

“You sure man?”

“Yeah, just pull the address in case I need ta run out there tomorrow, and pick her up.” 

After that Rick surveyed the room, then slunk into the jail part of the station. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked back at Shane who was still staring after him. Rick slipped in, “Merle.”

Merle Dixon looked up from his cell, his bald head glinting in the light a little bit. “Friendly.”

“Tell me ‘bout Daryl.” Rick demanded,

“Why he finally grew a pair an’ done something? Get inta some trouble?” Merle snarled.

“Nah, he’s absconded my daughter.” Rick explained.

“He what?” Merle looked livid. He was not a fan of big words, and that one had him stumped.

“He took off with her, debutante ball this weekend, my wife was trying to make my her one of the southern belle types, but she escaped and I believe took off with Daryl.” Rick was leaning against the wall across from the cell. 

“Damn, boy finally likin’ in a bitch…” Merle’s voice trailed off. “Was startin’ ta think he was gay.”

“Merle, my daughter is 16, your son is 19, right?” Rick raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shit, he doesn’t do anythin’ half way does he?” Merle was cackling, laughing hard then. Rick frowned. He walked back towards the front of the Sheriffs office, back towards his former brother in law. 

His older three children did not belong to Lori. His oldest, Glenn Rhee Grimes belonged to his high school love, but her parents had refused to let them get married, and he took custody of his son at seventeen, never bothered to see Luci Rhee again, not even sure what happened to her. His second wife, the mother of his two middle children Rory and Carl, was Merit Walsh, Shane’s younger sister. She had died in a car wreck when Rory was seven, Carl was two. Lori Greene, he had met when she came to college in Atlanta. The Greenes had followed their daughter. Hershel and Annette along with thier oldest daughter Carol, Lori’s twin Maggie, and thier youngest Bethany.

/-/-/-/-/

She had no clue how long they were on the bike, her father would have fussed at her for not paying attention. Her arms tight around Daryl, head tipped back, the air pushing around her, enjoying the wind and the force of the air. 

When he stopped, and climbed off, she took in her surroundings. She would have mistakenly called this place a junk yard of sorts. There was a cabin in the middle of the clearing, surronded by trees. A truck, on cinder blocks, was situated between two willow trees, a canopy of sorts hanging over the truck itself, a mattress in the bed, and several blankets and pillows tossed around it. “Don’t go in tha house, often.”

“Why?” She asked, curious.

“Dad doesn’t like me ‘round.” Daryl grumbled. 

“So,” She situated herself on the back of the tailgate. “What is it that you want in return?”

Daryl froze, just looking at her for a moment. The shimmering dress was short, knee length, with a slight flare. It was strapless, with a dip in the middle, it was often refered to as a sweetheart neckline, but he didn’t know that. She had tanned skin, and dark black hair, wrapped up in curlers. Her lips were a soft pink, and her eyes were dark brown, alive with activity, constantly. The cowboy boots she wore were well broken in, and faded. 

“‘Ah gotta know ya ain’t gonna laugh.” Daryl grumbled.

“Pinky promise.” She said holding her hand out to him.

“Nah, need something better.” Daryl retorted.

She snorted. “Look, I am Rick Grimes’ daughter, you know officer Friendly, I keep my word, ain’t about to laugh at anything you wanna do.” 

“Shit.” Daryl cursed. “I dunno now, yer Friendly’s daughter…” He was pacing, a frown etched into his face, and his hands clenching.

“Look, Daryl, you already brought me out here, and if you need something I am the girl for it, I don’t think we ended up here by chance - it feels kind of like fate, alright. So tell me what you need.” She had her arms crossed around her chest, and was watching him with those dark brown eyes.

“A’ight, ‘Ah wanna be a photograp’r. Take pictures an’ shit. It’s what muh momma wanted ta do, but… she’s dead. There’s this school in Miami, art school, they’s offered me a scholarship a’ sorts, but ‘ah need pictures of people.” Daryl was still pacing. “Only got nature and shit.” 

“Can I see some of what you have done?” Before the question was even done, he was in the cab of the truck rumaging around. He produced an older camera, and a folder. He thrust the folder at her, and a smile broke her face. Daryl had managed to catch nature in it’s truest aspects. A doe eating, the sun rising over a lake, trees in disarray after last years tropical storm. “These are really good, Daryl.” She paused for a moment. “Daryl, what all do you need for your human pictures?”

Daryl rummaged in the front of the truck again, and handed her a letter. She looked at him for a moment, then read it aloud: “Dear Mr. Dixon, We are pleased with your interest in our program, in reviewing your portfolio we noticed that you are missing the human component, for us to take you seriously please send several pictures using a human model, male or female, there are a list of things we would like to see in regards to those poses. You are very talented, sir, and we hope you can send us more to look at by the end of October.” She looked up at him. “Daryl, we only have four weeks to conquer over 200 suggested poses. How many did you send them?”

“Shit, sent uhm a copy of ev’r thin I had.” He paused, “Merle, dad, he wrecked my room, destroyed my developing shit… tried ta destroy my camera…” 

“We can do this, there are a couple of nudes they want, just to see something about lighting and contrast work. We have to talk to my dad about that, ya know.” She paused. “But these others, we can get started on.”

Daryl froze, his eyes looking up at her, “Really.” 

“Sure, wanna get things together, should I keep this on?” She asked, gesturing towards the dress. 

“Yea, to start.” Daryl was in the house before she looked up, she smiled. Then she dug around in her bag, and found her phone. She smiled as she saw that her dad had already texted her.

Rick: Baby girl, be safe with Daryl

Rory: I’m fine, dad, I am going to help him with a project. We need to talk to you about it more, ok? You might not like it, but he is a good man, and he deserves a chance.

Rick: That’s confusing. Your helping Daryl do what?

Rory: I will explain in person.

Rick: When will you be home?

Rory: After breakfast.

Rick: Love you, don’t run off on Lori again.

Rory: You got it dad, love you too.

When she looked up Daryl was back, some stuff in his arms. “Got some ideas.” He said after a minute. “Gonna start with ya takin’ yer boots off, ok?”

She slipped them off then stood in the back of the truck. “Ok, now what?”

Daryl shrugged. “Do some girly poses, and I’ll tell ya where to put yer arms and stuff?” 

She laughed, throwing her arms in the air, and spinning around, a real smiled jumped to his lips, and he had the old camera up, snapping pictures. The netting above her cast a unique glow to her skin, and her head tossed back, arms open, she looked like an angel.

Eventually, he had her jump from the truck bed, and caught the picture in the air, after he was stumped. “Ya got a change of clothes?”

“Sure, I can change in the cab?” 

“Yea.”

As soon as he said yes, she grabbed her bag, and slipped into the drivers seat. He couldn’t help but smile once more, when she hung the silver dress out the passenger window, off the sideview mirror. He snapped a couple pictures of that, then she re-emerged. A white wifebeater hugging her frame, with lacy green shorts, barefoot. “Want me to take the curlers out yet?”

“Nah, reminds me of my mom.” Then he was silent. 

For the next few hours, Daryl had her pose around the house, his favorite no doubt was her on the old tire swing, she had a way of cracking herself and him up, making everything less awkward for him. Daryl was relieved to see she could be as much fun as he had always imagined.

He had seen Rory around town with her dad or Lori, and truth be told, he could not think of a better model than her. She had an air of life about her, and it was demanding, and open, inviting would be a better word, almost captivating. The girl was humble to boot. He stopped them, once more, chewing his thumb, the camera hanging around his neck.

She was sitting on the front steps of his run down house. “Ready ta take yer hair down.” He muttered, low. She almost didn’t hear him, but when he tugged harshly at a curler she started undoing them.

Rory Grimes had always been fascinated with Daryl Dixon, the boy who slipped in late at church, and snuck out before it was over, much to Father Gabriel’s displeasure. The boy whose father was single handedly the biggest problem in King County, for her father and Uncle Shane. The boy whose eyes were the most absolute shade of blue she had ever seen. 

Her long hair released, finally, she looked up at Daryl, a pout forming on her lips. “What now?” She asked, carefully.

Daryl had two pieces of clothing in his hands. A flannel shirt, that was worn and frayed, with reds blues and greys and a black leather vest, with white angel wings on the back. “Listen, ‘ah know ya ain’t used ta this.” He gestured around him, “But, yew in them pretty clothes ain’t me, ‘ah need ya to look more like where ‘ah am from.”

“Authentic right?” She smiled at him.

“Right.” He nodded.

She took the offered clothing and slipped into the truck. When she re-emerged, she had the flannel shirt on, he had picked well, it ended on her thighs, below her butt. She had all the buttons done up except the top three, which exposed a little of the lace from her bra. Then she tugged on the black leather vest, he looked at her a smile on his face. “Muh mom, ‘fore she died, that was somethin’ she wore a lot.” 

“Ain’t her, Daryl, but I hope I do her memory justice.” She smiled at him, warm.

“Gonna take ya ‘round back, to where the woods are heavier.” Daryl was ahead of her, her barefeet padding along behind him. He found a tree branch he liked, and helped her up, then told her to find a way she was comfortable. Rory Grimes was a good listener, she sat astride the branch, her legs dangling down, her hair falling around her. “Turn a bit, so ‘ah can see yer wings.” He even got a shot of her hanging from the tree, legs kicked out, and laughing.

After he ran out of two rolls of film, she was hungry, and eyeing him carefully. “Daryl, I am very hungry.” She was looking around at him.

She had her lacy shorts on once more, and the white wife beater, she also had the flannel shirt on over, with it unbuttoned. “Gotta hunt if ya want food out here.”

“Ok, lead the way, mind if I take pictures while we go?” She asked, a small smile creeping on to her face. Daryl traded out the films, and handed it to her.

“Go on.” Daryl reached under the back of the truck and drew his crossbow, watching her tug on her boots, and trail behind him. The woods were captivating to her, and watching Daryl that was art in itself, he had a way about him, she snapped pictures as quietly as she could, and made sure to step where he stepped.

End result was a nice pair of rabbits. Rory watched with rapt interest, and snapping more pictures. After they ate he caught her eyes locking on him. “Can we take some together?” 

“Huh?”

“Pictures, Daryl, set the timer on the camera, and put it here.” She pointed to the side of the truck. Daryl grumbled a little but sat the camera as she asked, it would take thirty pictures over the next five minutes. She caught his arm, dragging him, and pulling him towards her, spinning them around, then she caught him, making him pause, and wrapped her arms around his middle, smiling broadly at the camera. Daryl had a sudden idea.

“Climb on?” He asked, motioning for her to climb on his back. She did as asked, and he made a funny face at the camera, the clicks were still going, as he spun them, a smile breaking on his face. This was the best day he had had in a while. When the camera was silent for a good moment, he let her climb off, he frowned the sun was sinking behind the tree line.

Daryl climbed into the bed of the truck, it was almost nightfall. He was mumbling to himself, when she climbed in after him. “Where do I sleep?”

“Huh?”

“Where do I sleep?” She asked again.

“Here ‘ah guess?” He grumbled. “Yer tired?”

“Real tired.” She nodded, yawning, and stretching out. “Been a long time since I got to hunt, and drink water from the water hose.” She yawned again.

“It ain’t even eigth yet.” He joked. 

“Let’s look at the stars?” She was climbing under the covers. “We should be friends, huh?”

“If ‘ah am gonna keep seein’ ya, yea, there are some things we oughtta know ‘bout each other.” Daryl mumbled, he followed her under the covers. “First, how come yer dad ain’t come after ya yet?” He shed his shirt only once he was completely covered.

“Trust you, knows I am with you.” She was laying flat on her back, head on some of his pillows, looking up through the canopy watching the night sky. 

There was a chill in the air, and Daryl knew she didn’t have enough clothes on to stay warm. “‘Mere child.” He grumbled, he opened his arms, and let her snuggled to him, instantly she stilled against his form. She pressed her head against his chest and inhaled. 

“Thanks.” She smiled into his skin, “What are the marks on your chest from?”

Daryl scoffed, “That’s how my dad shows his love.”

They talked on and off for the next couple hours, each asking questions of the other. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, in Daryl’s arms. He frowned, she had given him a worl to think about it made no sense, why she was so willing to help him, why she trusted him to a fault already.

Daryl Dixon was a lot of things, but lucky wasn’t one of them. His father was constantly on him about his relationships or lack there of, and he rather enjoyed beating Daryl up. He was scrawny for his age, according to his father, but stood eye to eye with Merle these days. Daryl knew that there was no possible way a father would allow a teenage boy to take pictures of his daughter scantly dressed.

/-/-/-/-/

Lori made breakfast, pacing back and forth. Today was Rick’s day off, so she wanted everything to be perfect, however, the damn pancakes always seemed to burn themselves. “Morning, love.” Rick kissed her cheek, and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her to him.

Already seated at the table was four year old Judith, eleven year old Carl, and nineteen year old Glenn. “Dad.” Glenn motioned for Rick to sit next to him. “Daryl’s a nice guy, if Rory is with him, she is safe.”

“I know that, son.” Rick laughed, he was only sixteen years older than Glenn, and he had suffered in his senior year of high school because of him, but Glenn had literally been the best thing to happen to him. 

“Rick, are we gonna punish her, or…” Lori looked conflicted. “I don’t think we should, I should have listened to you. Jude likes the frilly junk, but not Rory, she is so pretty though, Rick, she would have won for sure!” Lori looked so tired.

“Honey, one beautify queen in the family is enough.” Rick smiled, patting Jude’s hand across the table. “We also have a genuis, and a track star, and Rory is just a free spirt.” Rick laughed. Carl was a fast runner, and Glenn excelled at literally everything he tried. Rory she was neither here nor there, she was talented, but easy going, laid back, full of charm, and often traveled to a beat all her own. Rick had always known his little Rory was different, this just proved it. “How did she even get down the side of Shane’s house anyway?”

Lori burst out laughing. “No clue.” 

/-/-/-/-/

Daryl woke first, his heart pounding in his ears, when he felt her head pressed against his chest, it was still early morning and the sight of her curled up there, was too much, way to beautiful not to take a picture of. The camera strap was close, he stretched his fingers and grabbed the strap, sliding the camera to him, it took some careful manuvering, 

He managed to get the camera in just the right position to capture her fast asleep on his chest, he paled a moment later, when he realized the scars on his chest would show, but hell, what did it matter if it got him into art school. She was still fast asleep when he stretched some, placing the camera on the tire case, and setting the camera to take multiple pictures for the next several minutes, like the night before. 

He closed his eyes, breathed in slowly, and pretended to be asleep, he raised one knee, making the blanket tug and slip down her, and him, her black hair encasing her head and his shoulders. When the clicks started to slow, he turned his head, pressing his lips slightly towards her forehead. He held them there long after the last shutter clicked.

The night before he had discovered many things about Rory, and the other Grimes. He realized sometime in talking to her, that he was hooked. Stuck on her now, on this friendship he was starting. He had never had a friend before, never had anyone look at him like she did. She was starting to wake up, a smile on her face. “‘Mornin’.” She snuggled closer to him.

“Ya sure ya still wanna be my friend.” Daryl’s voice was like gravel in the morning, crunching and broken, like he didn’t use it nearly enough.

“Mhm.” She had her eyes still closed, and was snuggled to him.

“Not ‘ah mornin’ person?” He asked steadily.

“Uhhuh.” She groaned, burying her face further in his chest. 

Daryl laughed a bit at that, and just drapped his free arm over his eyes, blocking out the sun. Making sure his palm covered her eyes, blocking the sun out as well. The willow trees were good at hiding the sun in the mid day but not first thing in the morning. He let her push further into him, almost as if he could absorb her. 

They laid for a while, not awake but not asleep, only breathing in each other. “Hungry.” Rory said finally, pushing herself up in his arms, her hands palm down on his chest. “Let’s head to my house and eat.”

“Dunno if we should. Yer dad might not like me.” Daryl grumbled, placing a tentative hand over hers on his chest, there was something intimate and altogether foreign about this situation, something that made his brain buzz and his heart thump.

“He will like ya just fine.” Rory giggled, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, then smiled at him, raising up and stretching more, inching her way from the blankets and warmth. The morning still held a chill. Daryl laughed when she tossed a shirt in his direction, he pulled the white t-shirt over his head, and watched her bundle tighter in the flannel shirt he had given her the night before. She wrapped it around her like a blanket in it’s own right. 

Daryl stretched. “Are you cold? Ya might need some pants, for the bike.” 

“A bit, yea.” She stretched again, looking at him. He disappeared into the house and returned with a pair of his own pants, ripped knees. 

“Might be a bit bigger on ya then ya need.” Daryl watched her shimmy them on, and tuck the flannel in, pulling her duffle bag over her shoulder, and tugging her boots on. She was standing by the bike and waiting on him, when he moved closer to her, his hand surged forward, tilting her head up, brushing his thumb across her chin. “Hold that.” 

Then he stepped away, and grabbed the camera. The click and winding sound that followed let him know that he had ran through another set of negatives. “Gonna have to develop them soon.” He nodded.

He climbed on to the bike, tugging her on with him, and letting her settle around him. Once he felt her arms tight around him, he started the Triumph, and headed back towards town. She pointed directions to him, letting her chin rest against his shoulder, she was all about sharing space. Daryl was not sure how he felt about that.

When they pulled into her driveway, he was sweating, the police crusier and RAV4 had him on edge, the whole neighborhood was much too nice for him, not to mention the white picet fence and the neat yard. She slipped off the bike, and tossed off her dufflebag, she carefully tugged the borrowed pants and flannel off. Folding them and setting them on his bike.

“Rory!” Rick threw open the door, a smile on his face, seeing her tangled hair. “Daryl.” He nodded at the boy. “Hungry?”

Daryl nodded, he could hear his stomach growling. Rory took his wrist in her hand, and pulled him across the yard, and up the stairs. Rick held the door open, and watched as they both clambored in.

Right away Lori had Rory in her arms. “You scared me, baby.” Lori hugged her tight.

“Mom, I was safe, very safe. Daryl was a perfect gentleman.” She laughed, her hair was a tangled mess and she was dirty. She must have looked rough, because everyone around the table rasied an eyebrow.

“How about you go shower.” Rick suggested. “And I can talk with Daryl, about the project.”

Rory nodded, and looked back at Daryl. “Have a good day at work, Dar.” She waved at him.

Rick smiled at Daryl, who Lori had managed to situate at the table. “Carl, Jude, why don’t you too run over and play with Duane and Lily?” Rick asked, when both had made their way out the back door and across the lawn to Morgan and Naomi Jones’s house. “Glenn, ya got somewhere to be?”

“Dad.” Glenn laughed for a moment. “Could sneak over and see Maggie.”

“No dating your step-aunt.” Lori snapped, her eyebrows raised.

“Not my fault your not that much older than me, Lori, what are you 25?” Glenn chuckled.

“Maybe.” Lori laughed. 

“Go talk to Maggie, son, know you two got the hots for each other.” Rick roared with laughter. Lori joined Rick at the table as Glenn took off out the front, RAV4 keys in hand. “So, project?” Rick asked. 

“Ain’t told Merle yet.” Daryl started. “Got an oppritunity, ‘lest that’s what Rory called it… ta go ta a school in Miami, for art.” He paused for a moment. “‘Ah sent them a whole messa picutres, but, uh, they need some with a human in ‘uhm, ain’t never had no friends, so when ‘ah helped Rory yesterday, she offered ta help me in return. Brought the list of frames we need’a do.” Daryl was chewing his thumb nervously as he handed the letter from Miami International Art University. 

“Well, what all did you two cover last night.” Lori asked.

“Mostly jus diff’nt poses, uh, nothing risky.” Daryl looked down at his hands. ‘Listen, Friendly, Mrs. Friendly, ‘ah gotta head to work, Dale gets pissy when ‘ah am late.” Daryl looked at Rick. “‘Ah know ya might not like me bein’ round her, so just have her call tha shop when ya decided if we can work tagether or not, also, wanted ta ask if its yes if there is a way ‘ah can have a spot here for a dark room?” He asked, raised eyebrows. 

“A’ight, son.” Rick smiled. “I will call ya, son, not Rory, ok?”

Daryl nodded, a frown on his face, but slipped out the door. A few moments later Rory emerged hair tossed up in a towel, and a summer dress on. “He already left?” She sounded a little disappointed.

“He will be back.” Rick said with a small smile. “Rory, have you looked over this list?”

“I sure have, the last ten are kind of questionable, but, I figure if Lori is there, and watching it should be fine.” Rory sank down next to Lori at the table.

“You want me there?” Lori looked ecstatic.

“Yea, of course, your my mom too, silly. Sorry I skipped out on you.” Rory hugged her step-mom, and snuggled closer to her. 

“If you help him, Rory, there is a chance your going to be biting off more than you can chew, honey. He doesn’t have anyone, and Merle has never been there for him, after his mom died, he just sorta… existed.” Rick started. “I know you, and darling you’re a hopeless love, just like me, if you do this, you have to be clear with him, you have to graduate before you two can be serious.”

“Whoa! Dad, just met him.” She laughed.

“But you slept at his house.” Lori interjected.

“Actually, we slept in the bed of an old f-250, under the stars, he doesn’t go in the house.” Rory explained, “He said Merle doesn’t like him around.”

“You… was there a mattress at least?” Rick asked. “When I took your mom out for the first time, it was in a truck bed, ripped the idea off from Merle and Luna actually…” He laughed for a moment.

“You took me on a date like that too, Rick.”

“If it ain’t broke don’t fix it!” Rick laughed.

“So, can he use the basement bedroom for a dark room?” Rory asked.

“Yea, anything to help him better himself.” Rick agreed.

Rory smiled a small smile, then darted up the stairs, “Can I use the pagent dresses?”

“Sure!” Lori called after her, laughing. 

“Lori, can you pull out her mother’s wedding dress. Merit and her are close in size.” Rick said after a long moment. “And I doubt Rory will ever wanna wear a wedding dress.” 

“OK, if your sure.” Lori darted up the stairs, and started helping Rory pull out things they both thought Daryl would like. “I think I have something you can use, too.” Lori was in the spare room, digging through the closet. “You might not like it, I wore it, it was my moms, for retro-prom.” She couldn’t help giggle, when she pulled the over the top emerald green prom dress from the seventies out. 

“Knifty.” Rory laughed, she put all the dresses together on the bed, as well as shoes and some general clothes. “Is dad gonna call Daryl?”

“Yeah, he said so.” Lori nodded.

/-/-/-/-/

“Dale, hey this is Rick Grimes.” Rick was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

“Hi, Officer, how can I help you?”

“Can I talk to Daryl, Dale?”

“Has he done something wrong?”

“No, no, he and my daughter are working on a project, is all.”

“Oh, ok, hold on.” For a moment there was silence, then he heard Dale shout across the garage. “He’s coming.”

Rick waited, then he heard a string of curse words, and finally. “Friendly, ‘ah get it, ok, ya don’t want me round yer kid.”

“Not why I am calling, son.” Rick retorted, a smile on his face. “Wanna know if you can come over for dinner, son. We are gonna let Rory do the project with you, on the condition that anytime Rory is undressed, Lori be there.”

“‘Ah can do that.” Daryl mumbled.

“Ya wanna come over for dinner?”

“Sure, ‘ahll be there.” Daryl muttered into the phone. Rick could imagine him chewing his thumb like Merle did. He heard another string of cusses then Dale was on the phone again. Rick said his goodbyes and sighed. He had no clue exactly why Daryl was so standoffish, but he knew if anyone could get through to him it would be Rory, pretty little raven haired Rory. 

/-/-/-/-/

Rory spent the day looking up different make ups, there were some very specific things on the list, one of them being that the model in question show off various styles of make-up, but that the overall theme must remain the same. So she was printing out woodland themed make-ups, and raiding the pagent makeup to get the colors and themes they would need. If she and Daryl were going to pull this off, they would need Lori’s help. 

“Momma!” Rory shouted, Lori plowed into the room, “Can you maybe do the make up for me, if he is into anything I picked considering its really his project?”

“Sure, I’d love to be a part of this Rory.” Lori kissed her forehead.

By the time Rory had explained most of her ideas to Lori, Lori was fully amazed at the dedication she was willing to give to Daryl, the blind support, and the serious want to help him. Lori was more amazed by her step-children everyday. 

Lori Greene had met Rick accidenlty, she had a flat tire and called for help. At the time he had all three of his kids in the back of his patrol car, and was clearly exhausted. He asked her on a first date, and six months later they were married. Carl was five, Rory was ten, and Glenn was almost fourteen. Carl and Glenn were quick to accept Lori, and once Jude was born, Rory was the only one she had a problem reaching.

There was a knock on the front door, and Rory scrambled down the stairs, and threw it open. She immediatly hugged Daryl, and drugged him in. Rory was wearing a pale yellow summer dress, and had her hair tied up in two french braids down her back. Daryl looked like a deer in head lights, he had his jumper on from the garage, and was covered from head to toe in dirt and grim, and now her dress was, too. He frowned using his thumb to wipe a bit of dirt from her collar bone and nodded in her direction.

“Come in.” She laughed, her hand still in his. “Mom and I have been going over the list the art school sent you, and we have googled a lot of the junk, and I have some ideas if your interested?” 

Daryl just stood in the foyer, looking down at her, Rory came to his shoulder, and if he wrapped her in his arms he could imagine sinking his nose into her hair and NO his brain screamed, no, heart calm down, and just breathe. Daryl had promsied himself that he would not fall for her. 

Daryl found himself at the dinner table, surrounded by the Grimes and Maggie Greene. He didn’t know what to say, at all, and he decided to just remain silent. Everyone had decided to pitch in ideas to help them complete all the photos needed in the next three weeks, accounting for one week of developing and then over nighting them. “You are welcome to use the farm for some pictures, Daryl.” Maggie said after a minute. “You two can drive out there and check it out, I know you wanna stay as close to comfort as you can, but you know, it is there…”

Daryl had never been surrounded by so many people. And they were continuously talking. He was relieved when Rory caught his gaze, and smiled at him. She took his hand, and drug him upstairs. “I know it’s a lot, but I promise, we got this. All of them just wanna help. Mom and I turned my room into a one stop shop, pick out what you like for pictures, and we can write them all down, and different make up styles.”

“Why ya doin’ this?” He asked, eyes narrowed.

“Because I am your friend.” She was in his space again, looking up at him, her hands on bicepts, her big brown eyes locked on his cobolt blue ones. Daryl felt something cracking inside him, he wanted nothing more than to dip into her space and press his lips to her once more, instead he pulled back, and surveyed the room. It glimmed in its own right, with several pagent dresses and a wedding dress. 

“That dress.” He pointed to the wedding dress. “Can use that this week, gonna head to the creek with ya, are ya ok with it getting wet n’ dirty?” He asked, and then added, “Gonna need make up for that day, kinda like this.” He was pointing to one of the printed pictures, where the girl had red paint from right under her eyes up, with white dots and a grey set of double lines under the red. 

/-/-/-/-/

By the end of the first twelve days together Daryl had turned the spare room into dark room, currently he had pictures hanging criss crossing the room, he was working dedicatedly hard, humming to the old southern rock playing from the radio Rory had brought in the night before. 

He looked up as Rick slipped in. The moment Rick’s eyes surveyed the room, Daryl felt the first pang of insecurities. “These are… wow, you always capture the life Rory seems to throw out, the feelings, Daryl, no one has ever taken pictures that capture who she is…” His voice trailed off as he caught sight of a picture long ago developed from the first day where Rory was asleep on Daryl’s chest, thier bodies wound togehter, Rory fast asleep and Daryl kissing her forehead. “These are beautiful.” The next two that captured his attention were interesting in thier own right. One of Rory hanging from a tree limb in a flannel shirt and a winged vest, her back to the camera, legs swinging out around her. The next was Rory standing thigh deep in flowing water, in her mother’s wedding dress. Her hair teased and messy with leaves and twigs in it, as well as a halo of flowers tucked in, and red face paint. That was the day Lori had went with them, he realized. “Daryl, these…” Rick paused. “You two have not done any of the nudes yet.”

“Wanna wait.” Daryl explained, “Let her get more comfortable.”

“Daryl, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were falling for my daughter.” Rick was looking around him, every shot, it was laced with love, with a passion Rick had never seen before in his life. There was a unique shot, where both were not focused on the camera, with Rory on Daryl’s back, they were just looking at each other, trapped in a world no one could find but them. 

“Rory took these.” Daryl said after a minute, ignoring Rick’s comment. “Me in tha woods, killin, and cleanin’ our supper that night.” 

Rick frowned, he could see a clear difference in how Daryl and Rory took pictures, there was nothing artful abour how Rory held the frame, or snapped a shot. “She’s not talented like you, in this world.” 

“Nah, but she’s a muse.” Daryl laughed. “Gonna head down to my house later, see ‘bout Merle. He got out.” 

“Ah, well, yer welcome to come back, if ya need to.” Rick patted his shoudler.

“Friendly, keep this one.” Daryl pushed one of the images at him. It was Rory and Daryl asleep in the truck. “You liked it, right?” 

Rick nodded and turned away. The picture would find a place on his desk, at work, next to the family portrits from last year. 

/-/-/-/-/

Rory was the talk of the school, and had been since she slipped out the window with Daryl, it had been almost two weeks, and everyone who was anyone had felt the need to tell her she would not be allowed to participate in any more debutate things. Rory didn’t mind, she was doing something better and more important anyway. 

Beth Greene, who was her aunt through marriage, was sitting with her on the bleachers at the pep rally, when Gareth Monroe sat down beside them. “Hey, Rory.” He grinned at her. “Hear ya been slummin, with the Dixon trash, wanted ta know if maybe ya wanted to go on a date with a real man.”

Rory rolled her eyes. “When I see one, I will.” She snapped. Daryl was very much a grown man to her, the teenager managed to hold down two jobs, keep his fathers house paid, and took care of Merle’s jail related fees. 

“Sure, baby.” Gareth caught her by her hair and slammed his mouth down on her. Both Rory and Beth shoved him, he toppled down the bleachers some, Rory kicked him hard in the balls and stormed away, Beth right behind her. 

“Stupid fuck.” Rory snarled under her breath.

“Ain’t never heard you cuss, sis.” Beth looked at her, eyebrows arching. “Mags told me what you are up to with Daryl, and I think it is very beautiful, helping him. But, ya don’t know him. We have known Gareth for forever.”

Rory paused. “Beth why don’t ya go find Noah, huh.” Beth looked defeated, but wandered away, shoudlers dropping. Rory made her way into the principles office and grabbed the phone, she instantly called the station. “Rick Grimes or Shane Walsh, please.”

“One moment, Rory.” Amy said, she was the operator.

“Rory, honey, eveything ok?” Shane asked.

“Yeah, just some dumb boy at school kissed me and pissed me off, can you come get me Uncle Shane?” Rory twirled the phone cord in her fingers.

“Who, honey, and I’ll come get ya.” Shane answered.

“Gareth Monroe.” She responded, and waited a moment, she could hear Shane and Rick talking.

“Thought you liked him, baby.” Rick said, and Rory could imagine them balancing the phone between thier ears, both trying to hear her.

“I did, last year dad, but he dated Rosita instead of me. Can’t go talkin’ to him now anyway, my thang with Daryl is too important, and I’m doing stuff…” Rory sighed.

“Rory, honey, Daryl isn’t gonna be at the house tonight, Merle got out, so I figure he is headed to deal with his dad. He left this morning, those pictures are something.” Rick said into the phone.

“Babe, your too pretty for all the boys at school anyway.” Shane told her, a smile creeping on to his face. “Plus, the way Daryl looks at you, if he finds out Gareth kissed ya without yer permission that little 18 year old shit is gonna-”

“Shane!” Rick cut him off. “Not appropriate.”

“Didn’t think her being around Daryl was in the start, but that kids cool.” Shane whined.

“Dad, Uncle Shane, is one of you coming or no?”

“Were coming together honey!” They shouted into the phone. She hung it up and sighed, looking up at the clock. She waited patiently, in silence, since everyone was outside at the pep rally she had nothing to do. After some time the door opened, and she smiled to herself.

“Bout time you two got here.” She was about to turn around, and hug them both when she heard the voice.

“Probably ain’t who your waiting on.” Gareth.

Her brain screamed, and she shook a little bit. “What do you want?”

“Just what I deserve. Ya go screwin’ that Dixon boy but ya can’t even wink at me, thought you liked me, Rory.” There was something dark in the way he said her name, it made her spine tingle. “Been thinking about doing this forever, was even gonna ask you to prom, but ya went and got all cozy with him.” The emphasis put on him made Rory realize there was something she didn’t know about Daryl and Gareth, but something she would be asking. She heard a chair scraping and realized, her heart sinking, he was blocking the door off. 

If she had timed things right, her dad and Shane would be coming into the office soon, maybe ten mintues, that is all she would have to wait. She turned to look at Gareth, the same moment he swung his fist, connecting with her cheek, and knocking her off balance. She crashed into the floor, hitting her head on desk on her way down. She growled in pain, then he was on top of her, his mouth on hers, and his hands pinning her to the floor. She kicked wildly, throwing as much of her weight into each kick that she could, promising herself she was never again going to wear a dress to school. She gasped, in pain, when Gareth shoved his knee between her legs, hard enough she knew he would bruise her. 

/-/-/-/

Merle was already drunk by the time Daryl made it home. He shouldered the mail and his two bags full of groceries. The house had been torn apart. “Wheres yer money, Darlynna?” Merle sneered.

“It’s in tha bank.” In reality it was in a piggy bank Rory had bought him, on the counter of the dark room, at the Grime’s house. 

Daryl knew the moment he said it Merle was going to strike him. He had taken extra care to load his bike into the bed of the truck that had once been on cinder blocks. He had finally saved up enough money to get new tires for old truck, the only thing he knew his mother loved, and he had put the tires on it yesterday. He had taken the jacks out from under it, and removed the canopy late last night, and packed it full of his things. He was going to move into the Grimes’ back yard, something he had decided this morning. 

Merle landed a hard hit against his jaw, then they just kept coming, fist to belt, to anything Merle could get his hands on. “That’s muh money, ya little bitch, bet ya spent it all on the cops daughter.”

Daryl snarled. “You leave Rory outta this, ain’t her fault, ain’t nothing her-” Merle smacked him hard, sending him stumbling backwards, once he hit his knees Daryl knew there was no help for him, until Merle passed out, or just stopped.

It was the first of the two, Merle slumped in his chair, knuckles bloodied and passed out. Daryl stood, his knees shaky, it was starting to get dark out, and he had an uneasy feeling about Rory. He spat, blood hitting the grass, and carefully made his way back to the truck. He had no clue all the different places he was bleeding, but he knew he needed to get back to her. To Rory.

He climbed in the truck, and started it, he managed to back it up before he heard the shotgun go off, Merle was shooting at his tailgate. Daryl growled, but put the truck in drive, and gunned it, headed down the driveway, headed towards the only place he felt safe. Officer Rick Grimes’ house.

/-/-/-/-/

Rory was fighting, hard, kicking and screaming, Gareth bit her shoulder hard, bringing blood, as one hand knotted in her hair, jerking her skull back, and the other pressed over her chest, holding her body down. Both his legs were between hers and he had a nasty grin on his face. “No one here to save you now.” 

He lowered his mouth to kiss her again, but screamed in rage when she bit down on his lip, hard, then slammed her forehead into his. Gareth was knocked back, his hold loosened momentarily, Rory surged forward, kicking and punching, standing up and running. Adrenaline pounding hard and heavy in her ears. She slammed into the door, knocking the chair out of the way, and wrenching it open, she could see her dad and Shane, coming in the main door, her scream for them was cut short when Gareth slammed into her, tackling her body onto the school’s floor. His body tangled in hers, she wasn’t screaming, blood pooling around her on the floor.

The last thing she remembered was thinking about her promise to Daryl, the way his eyes glistened, and how royally fucked Gareth was gonna be when Daryl got a hold of him. Then darkness.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Shane made it to Rory first, Rick had an old standing hip injury, that smarted when he ran. Shane jerked Gareth off Rory, and cuffed him, shoving him to his knees hard. “Call Lori.” Rick demanded, as he rolled his little girl over. Rory had cracked her head on the concrete floor, her jaw was already turning colors, her bottom lip split, and her eye was puffy. Rick cradled her head, and checked the back of it, she had a small cut back there too, at the hairline. Rick scooped her up and cast a look back at Gareth. “Yer daddy might get you out, but I won’t stop Daryl Dixon or myself from killin’ yer ass.” Rick cradled her to his chest, then headed outside. Shane rode in the back of the cruiser with Gareth, his eyes on the boy’s mouth.

“She bite ya?” He asked, cautious.

“Yea.” Gareth sounded irritated.

“Daryl taught her that,” Rick paused, “They were play fighting and she asked him how to get away, he said bite uhm where ya know it hurts… Shit, Merle got out today, I need’ta check on Daryl, ya know how he is.” Rick’s voice trailed off, Rory’s head was against the window, still out cold. 

“I’ll run out and look in on him, once I get Gareth through processing. You best take Rory on to the hospital, I’ll call Lori. Dr. Jenner or Dr. Greene should be there today.” Shane drug Gareth out the back of the police car, and up the stairs.

Rick wasted no time, carrying her in. He met Hershel at the front. “Shane texted me, son, come on.” Hershel motioned and Rick followed.

\\-\\-\\-\

Daryl made it to the Grimes house, only to see Glenn, Carl, Judith, and Lori rushing to do something. “Shit, Daryl, what happened to you? Get in.” Lori ordered.

“Merle came home today.” Daryl with Glenn’s help climbed into the front of the RAV4. “Where we headed?”

“Hospital, Rory was attacked.” Glenn explained. “At school.”

“Who tha hell?” Daryl already had a pretty good idea.

“Gareth Monroe.” 

“Sonofabitch.” Daryl snarled, then looked back at Jude, “Don’t say that word, ok, darlin’.” 

Jude nodded smiling at Daryl, and Glenn locked eyes with Daryl. “You look like you are thinking something.”

“I am, Lori, I’ll meet ya’ll at the hospital, jus, let me out here, ok?” Here was in the center of town.

“Shane took Gareth to jail.” Carl said after a minute.

“Yea, and his daddy is the Mayor, he’s already posted bail.” Lori sounded exhasperated. “Take Glenn with you, son, and meet us at the hosptial. Glenn, you do what’s right, ya hear me.”

“Yes ma’am, momma. Let’s go Daryl.” Glenn took off out fo the car, followed by Daryl. Daryl was standing a little straighter, his shoulders taunt, and his bloody knuckles clenching. “What happened t’ween ya an’ Gareth?”

“Gareth’s momma worked at the battered women shelter, in Athens, ‘fore his daddy became the mayor ‘round here. Momma tried to take me and run there, Gareth’s momma Dawn said they didn’t have any rooms, that we was trashy enough, and could sleep outside fer tha night. Merle found us, doin ‘xactly what that bitch told us to do. Beat my momma half ta death that night, killed my unborn brother, thing is, there was no room the next time either, and after that there was no next time, momma got beat to death, and Merle, he did a couple month’s in jail, just the usual shit, cause no one cared ‘bout us. Finally found som’one who cares ‘bout me and that fucker…” Daryl’s voice trailed off.

Glenn tentatively patted Daryl’s shoulder, and squeezed it. “So where are we going?”

“Ta tha big house on the fuckin’ hill. Gareth’ll be gloatin’ to his buddies by now.” Daryl snarled.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\

When Lori made it to the hospital, Rick was a mess. “She’s asleep, got some stitches on her forehead, and some at her hairline, her cheeks real bruised, and her one eye is blacked, busted her lip up good too, and the little brat made bail not ten minutes after Shane walked him in.”

“How much money we got saved?” Lori asked, carefully, Jude in her arms.

“A couple thousand why?” Rick had no clue why she would be worried about money at a time like this, with Rory all damaged.

“Cause I am pretty sure Daryl Dixon is gonna beat the breaks of Gareth, sent Glenn with him to keep him straight… Daryl came back from Merle’s pretty beat up to begin with, but the look in his eyes, darlin’, he loves her, and this ain’t gonna end well. Just wanna make sure we got enough money to bail him outta jail tonight.” Lori took a seat next to Rory, taking her, and looked back up at Rick.

The thoughts were turning in Rick’s mind, he drew his phone and called Shane. “Want ya to stop the fight, only if it looks like Daryl ain’t winnin, ya got me.” 

“What fight?” Shane asked, curious.

“The one the Monroe’s are about to call you about.” Rick hung up after that, and sank down next to Lori. “She hit her head pretty hard.” Carl climbed into Rick’s lap, and they waited.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Daryl had been right, Gareth and his friends were on the front steps of the two story pillard house. Glenn hung back a little, while Gareth looked Daryl over. “Come here for me ta finish what your no good trashy bastard of a father started.”

“Nah, boy, came here to teach ya to fuck with Rory, I ain’t about ta take a beatin’ from yer useless punk ass, now come on, and step up, son.” Daryl snarled, tugging his shirt over his head. Glenn and most of the other boys grimmaced, Daryl’s chest and back were laced with scars and brusies. “Ain’t nothin you could do he aint already.”

Gareth slammed into Daryl, who was ready and rolled the two of them on the ground. Both were landing punches, with the exception being Daryl’s determination to strike only Gareth’s head, neck and chest. Gareth was hitting anywhere his fist could.

The boys from the porch scattered when Jackie Monroe threw the front door open, screaming her phone to her ear. Glenn sneered at her. He knew better than to get in the fight unless he absoultely had to. 

Gareth managed to roll them, his body atop Daryl, his fist slamming wildly. Daryl bucked his body up, Gareth did an almost cartwheel, and then Daryl kicked him hard in the ribs, catching Gareth by his shirt front and dragging him to his feet. “Yew fuckin’ touch muh Rory again, ya sorry sonofabitch, and ‘ahll fuckin’ kill ya.” Daryl spat in his face, then kneed him in the groin. 

Gareth dropped like a sack of potatoes, Shane’s crusier was leisurly coming up the driveway, and Glenn looked between the woman on the front porch screaming and Daryl who was still tearing into Gareth. Glenn grabbed Gareth up, holding him by pinning his arms back. “Couple more hits, Dar, then we gonna go with Shane.”

Daryl’s fist were bloody, and his face. He laughed. “Nah, yer turn.” With force Glenn had no clue where it came from, Daryl turned the situation around, he had Gareth’s arms pinned and Gareth was facing Glenn. “He hurt Rory.” Daryl’s voice was oddly calm and even now, he was tired.

Glenn balled his fist up and struck Gareth square in the face, the sicking crunck let both Glenn and Daryl know he had broken Gareth’s nose. Daryl just dopped the boy on the ground, kicked him once more in the ribs, then grabbed Glenn’s shoulder. Glenn was shaking his hand out, clearly in pain from the punch he had thrown.

Shane opened the back door of the cruiser and watched both Glenn and Daryl climb in. “I am gonna press charges on those two-” Jackie stopped when Shane stomped up to her.

“The way I see it, Mrs. Monroe, yer son got what he deserved, he attacked my neice, with the intent to rape her, her brother and her boyfriend handled the situation the law couldn’t because ya made him above the law, bailing him out.” Shane sneered. “Now, ma’am, pleasure to see you, and the judge will be ‘round Friday to sentance yer son, and I feel like Abraham Ford will be very understanding, in regards to Daryl Dixon’s actions.” With that Shane rounded the car and sped away.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Abraham Ford, with his young wife, Sasha, stood beside Rory. She was awake and telling her godparents exactly what happened. Abraham was the only judge in town, he saw all cases, and the moment Lori had called him, he had rushed over. 

Rory completely stopped talking when the door opened. “Rory.” Daryl’s voice sounded so pained, as he looked at her, instantly she opened her arms, and blood covered as he was, he couldn’t help it, he was hugging her, pressing her to his chest, and ignoring all the looks he was getting.

“Mom.” Glenn sighed, his hands were bloody. “Shane brought us. Daryl’s got Gareth’s blood and some of Merle’s on him, I think.” 

“What happened to you?” Rick questioned.

“I might have hit Gareth some, too.” Glenn didn’t shy away from the truth, he squared his jaw and looked at his father. Rick nodded, and motioned for Hershel to enter.

Daryl frowned when he felt hands on his shoudlers, pulling him back from Rory. “Gonna have to look at you, son.” Hershel was pulling him away even more. Rory’s eyes stayed locked on his.

“Now ya look more like my momma.” Daryl chuckled darkly, looking at Rory as Hershel cleaned him off, and looked him over.

“Perfect, we can do some work on the project tomorrow!” She had a huge grin on her face.

“Rory…” Lori looked conflicted. “I think I have some flannels, and knee socks you can wear and we can throw yer hair up in a bandana or something.”

Rick chuckled. “Three outta five of our kids is busted up and yall are still talkin about photographs.” 

Abraham looked at Daryl for a long moment. “Son, what happend to yer momma, I wanted real bad to throw yer dad in jail and throw tha key away.” 

“Ain’t yer fault, Mr. Ford.” Daryl muttered. “Are we good to go?” He asked Hershel. “Glenn broke the fuckers nose, anyway, check his hand, ain’t nothin’ ‘ah aint had before.”

/-/-/-/-/

When everyone was released from observation, Rick and Shane drove most everyone home. Daryl’s truck was parked in the back yard already, on the side. “Can’t go back home, Friendly.” 

“Ain’t gotta.” Rory spoke with conviction as she headed up the front walk, her hand laced in Daryl’s.

“Just, get yer truck situated against the house, canopy up and what not, and head to bed with Rory, its almost ten at night, and even though Rory ain’t going to school tomorrow… everyone else is that needs to.” Lori decided for everyone.

With Rick’s help Daryl situated the canopy and unloaded his bike. “Work in the morning?” Rick asked.

Daryl grunted. “Nah, tomorrow night I work over at the gas station, running the counter.” 

“Gonna have Shane do extra patrols around you and Rory. You for your dad, and Rory for obvious reasons.” Rick explained. “Think we might ought to let Lori buy you some clothes, too, since yer gonna be with us at least until Spring semester.”

“Rick.” Daryl’s voice sounded strained once more. “I think I love Rory. Ain’t known her long, and ‘ah know ‘ah ain’t what ya would want for yer daughter, but… she makes me feel like ‘ah ain’t dirt, ya know?”

“Daryl I know, saw it that first morning. Your the moth, and she’s the flame, it comes through in the pictures, the looks she gives the camera, they show how she adores you, and the way you photograph her, shows how much she means to you.” Rick paused by the back door, then opened it.

“Don’t know how to love.” Daryl said it carefully.

Rick paused, standing in the door way as he watched the most unique nineteen year old he had ever met, walk past him, slip his shoes off and head up the staircase to Rory’s room. Rick frowned. Had Luna Dixon never shown Daryl love, or was Merle always beating it out of her.

Daryl made it to Rory’s room, and found her already in bed, the flannel he had given her the first day on as her night clothes. Daryl shimmied out of the shirt Shane had loaned him, then slipped his blue jeans off. Standing in only his boxers, she could see how bad his father had bruised him. “‘Mere. kid.” She teased, like he often did her, he complied, slipping under the covers with her easier than it had been the first time, but still just as nerve racking.

He curved his body around hers, her back tucked to his chest, his arm tight around her waist, left arm tucked under their heads. She was asleep before he could say anything to her, he kissed her cheek softly, then kissed the curve of her ear. 

She didn’t have a concussion by some miracle, but she was sore, he frowned. He remembered how his mother recoiled from touch after his father attacked her, but Rory, no one had ever hurt her not like this on purpose, he squeezed her a little tighter, and pressed his nose into her hair, in the dim light filtering in from the outside street lamp, he could see the 14 stitches above her right eyebrow, and he knew about the nine on the back of her head, at her hairline. 

He couldn’t sleep, so he started in his brain, working on how to do the photos tomorrow. They still had the nudes looming in front of them, but he was more excited about show casing the abuse, he wanted to do another set of pictures, showing his chest and her face, abuse was something the world needed to see.  
He would need to explain it to the school, make them understand he was not the one who hurt her, and she was not the one who hurt him. She could help him with that. Rick and Lori had signed a consent form of sorts, for the art school, so Daryl would not be in trouble for taking pictures of an underage girl. She wiggled in her sleep, and he knew instantly how he wanted the photos tomorrow to play out. Almost like a scene from his childhood. It would help too, if Rory could see how he grew up.


	2. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the first half, where in Daryl learns to love, dreams come true, and ten years later he reflects.

The first picture of the morning was one from the persepective of Rory’s mirror. The flannel shirt falling off one shoulder, her head tilted slightly to the side, her stitches angry and glaring, Daryl chewed his lower lip, the next series of pictures showed Rory examining her bruises in the mirror. She would lean into the mirror, or tilt her head slightly, her eyes flashing between him, and the mirror itself, midway through, she grabbed the make up brush, which made him smile he knew what she was up to. He had described scenes like this from his childhood, where his mom would try and fail to hide the marks on her.

“Got the dress you asked for, Daryl.” Lori popped in, holding a frayed black dress. Rory had picked it up at the Goodwill a couple days ago. Daryl and Rory had ripped it and slashed it in a couple places, with the intent of Lori giving her make up bruises, but… 

“Thank you.” Daryl responded, holding the black dress in his hands, it was strapless, and had been floor length, but with the rips and cuts, and her face all brusied up, Daryl had trouble thinking. The last time he saw his mother she was in a black dress.

Rory took the dress and slipped into the bathroom. When she returned she took Lori’s breath away. Rory had such an honest beauty to her, even when she was hurting. “Gonna do your hair, like Daryl wants, then head out ok?” 

“Ok.” Rory nodded. Lori started simply enough, teasing her hair, the end result was wild big hair with two small braids, on on each side of her face, framing it. After Lori slipped out, Daryl took her hand.

“Let’s go, outside.” She followed him in silence. They made it to his truck, and he scooped her up, sitting her on the tailgate. “Got somethin’ for ya, bought it myself.” He was fishing around in the saddle bags on the bike, he drew out a red velvet box and handed it to her.

She gingerly opened it, a huge smile broke on her face. Silver angel wing ear rings that would dangle and dance in the light, as well as a necklace, with a lone wing. Daryl helped her slip the necklace on, and watched while she secured the ear rings. Then she tugged the front of his vest, pulling him close to her, his hips bumped into the tailgate, her legs on eitherside of him, and she ran her hands up to lace around his neck, dragging him closer, then she smiled, kissing just the side of his mouth, then his lips. It was smooth and soft, easy, it was like breathing. 

Daryl moaned into the kiss, his hands on her hips, rubbing easy cicles on her flesh, not pressuring to deepen the kiss, but not wanting to pull away. When he did finally break the kiss her lips were red, bruised from kissing. “Ain’t never kissed someone…” Her voice trailed off. Tears dancing in her eyes. “He took my first kiss, first real kiss. Wanted that for you.” She whimpered.

Daryl wiped a tear away, and then couldn’t help it, he kissed her again easy on the lips, then pulled back snapping a picture. She smiled through the tears. “Nah, he took, yer first real kiss ya just gave me, Rory.” He pressed a smile to her hair. “Let’s finish the pictures for taday, ok, then we can do whatever ya want.”

She nodded, and let him help her down, she waited patiently for him to give her direction. “Want ya to walk away, towards the back of the property, and look back at me, make any face ya want.”

\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lori wanted to know everything she could about Luna Dixon. The local library was the best place to find that out. In the basement, she was not pleased what she was reading. “Luna Thomas, married at 15, to Merle Dixon, 21…” She scrolled to the next entry. “Luna Dixon hospitalized after unusual fall down the court house steps…” She frowned. “Merle and Luna Dixon welcome son, James Dixon…” She had never heard of him… “James Dixon died, age four, mysterious circumstances…” A by product of small town life, every event in your family is reported in teh paper, free of charge. “Merle and Luna Dixon welcome son, Daryl Dixon…” She smiled seeing young Daryl, a stock of blond hair from the word go. “Merle Dixon jailed, again, domestic dispute…” There were several of those, then finally. “Luna Thomas Dixon was found dead this morning, by officers Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh when responding to a 911 call to the residences, Daryl Dixon, thirteen was taken into foster care, and Merle Dixon arrested. Luna Dixon was eight month’s pregnant at the time of death.” Lori could feel the tears burning her eyes. Luna was beautifl, and Daryl looked like her. Dirty blonde hair, sharp features, dramatic blue eyes, the beauty mark. “Merle Dixon acquitted in murder of wife on grounds of insufficent evidence, son Daryl Dixon returned to Merle upon trials completion.”

Lori frowned, even harder. Daryl had been alone with just his father for six years, no wonder he had no friends or significant relationships, this didn’t sit well with Lori. By now all her children were very close to Daryl, Glenn intentinoally going out of his way to befriend Daryl. 

The last entry at all related to Luna Dixon was the death of her parents, which had happened sometime when Daryl was around fifteen, but it seemed to Lori that the Thomas’s were not close to thier grandson or thier daughter. 

When she left the library she took Rick food, and headed home, she smiled when she saw both Daryl and Rory fast asleep in the bed of his truck, under the canopy, she couldn’t help but snap a couple pictures of them with his ancient camera. She remembered Rory telling her that it belonged to his mother. An idea struck Lori, and a smile broke on her face. She carefully ran back through the house.

She drove into Atlanta, headed straight for Best Buy. She told the man inside exactly what she needed, a camera made for taking professional pictures, and a laptop. Lori had been selling Avon and 31 Bags for the last three years, with the goal of a honeymoon, since she and Rick had never had one, but this.... Doing this for Daryl was worth more in her current state. 

Lori got him a special printer for the pictures, as well, and several memory cards. She bought a case that would allow him to carry all of it together, then headed further into the mall, her spoils tucked into Jude’s stroller, with no Jude. She found herself in a teenage store, picking out clothes for Daryl, stuff that fit his style but would be newer. There was not much Rory didn’t know about Daryl Dixon, most of it she gushed to Lori.

“Lori? Are you shopping for Glenn?” Carol, her older sister materailized from out of nowhere.

“No, for Daryl, the boy Rory has been spending time with.” Lori explained, smiling when her neice appeared, behind her mother. “How is… everything?”

Carol smiled, she was in the middle of a divorce, and already moved in with another man, Tobin James. She seemed happier, and less jumpy. “Good, how is Rick, and it must be getting serious…? With Rory?”

“I think they are in love, but he is getting ready to go to art school.” Lori grabbed two more solid colored shirts.

“Heard about Rory getting attacked from dad.” Carol looked concerned.

“She’s a fighter, Daryl kicked the guys ass anyway.” Lori smiled.

“Then he sounds like a winner to me, don’t forget, sis, we have family dinner on Saturday.” Carol hugged her as Sophia started pulling her down the asile.

Lori was not about to tell Rick how much she spent on this. Nope. When she made it back home, she sorted through it all and carried it to her room. Laying it on the bed, Daryl and Rory were in the yard, taking pictures again. 

/-/-/-/-/

“We should do the naked pictures.” Rory said on Saturday morning. Glenn had taken his younger siblings on out to Hershel’s farm, Rick was at work, and Lori was cooking.

“You sure?” Daryl asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, we don’t have much time, not left.” She smiled, “MOM!”

“Yes, kiddos?” Lori joined them.

“Rory says it’s time.” Daryl grumbled.

Lori understood instantly. “Ok, pick a bedroom that your comfortable in, or…”

“Wanted ‘uhm to be outside.” Daryl looked like he might pout.

Lori laughed, and smiled. “A’ight, hang a tarp around the truck, we can use that.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rory giggled, headed to the bathroom, she emerged about thirty minutes later, her hair free falling, shaved, and a silky grey robe tied around her waist.

Daryl and Lori had hung brown tarps over the fencing, blocking the view of the neighbors, and Daryl was standing in the bed of the truck when she made it outside. Lori was in a lawn chair, away from the truck itself. “I’m watchin, but I ain’t at the same time, a’ight?” She called.

“OK!” Rory laughed. Daryl pulled her up into the bed of the truck, and held her to his chest for longer than necessary, which was not missed on Lori, she relaized they were having a silent conversation with one another, soon she would give Daryl his gift. 

Everything about Rory was innocent in Daryl’s eyes, so he started by facing her towards the front of the truck, her knees tucked under her body, and the robe falling off one shoulder, she was still covered, but like once before the situation felt all to intimate, to much like something private.

Eventually the robe was gone, and she was peaking over her shoulder at him, a smile pulling at her lips. “Lay back, tipping yer head off the tailgate, darlin’ and raise a knee up.” 

She complied, her hair falling almost to the grass, a smile on her face, then she closed her eyes, stretchign her arms out, just breathing. Lori watched Daryl work, the care he put into making sure his frames were where he wanted them, was amazing.

He climbed into the truck bed, and felt his heart rate sky rocket, he stood over her, his feet on either side of her thighs, and swallowed. “Push up on yer elbow, Rory.”

She did what he asked, and he found it hard to breath, every part of her was damn near breath taking. She was not large chested by any means, but he could see that her little apple sized breast would be just perfect to fit in his hands, the smooth dip of her flesh following her ribs, down to the smooth, shaven mound between her thighs. Daryl swollowed hard, and backed up some, “Roll over, need yer butt.” 

She laughed. “Do you now?” But she turned over, hands under her chin, head looking towards Lori, making faces and making Lori laugh at her daughter, he stooped down, pushing her black hair to one side, then snapped some more pictures.

“Lori,” Daryl called her over, “Hold this, I wanna try something.” He handed her the camera, then pulled his shirt over his head, being around Rory had made him more comfortable with his skin. “Sit up on yer knees, and look up at me.” Daryl had to position her, slightly, making sure her head hit his hip, and her face looked so innocent, lips slightly parted. “Let me have…” He took the camera, and positioned it below his chin, snapping off a couple. 

Then suddenly Rory stood, and pressed her chest to his, he balanced the camera to one side much like he had done the first morning, with her asleep, and set it to take multiple frames, he had to move his arm up some, to make sure he would be catching thier faces, she as pressed against him, her left arm tight around his ribs, and her right arm on the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers.

Lori just turned her back, she didn’t wanna watch them kiss, or do anything more than kiss. When the shutter clicks stopped, Daryl pulled back from her, “Last one.” He cleared his throat. “Last film I have.” He sat her naked form on the top of the cab, then pushed her chin up, making her look slightly to her left, he pushed her knees apart, spreading her open, and found himself struggling to breath again, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, hold her down, rub against every part of her, make her beg him, scream out his name, moan.

Instead he took the last picture, she smiled slightly. “Guess ya don’t need me now.”

“I’ll need ya for the rest of my life.” His voice was husky with a slight hitch towards dangerous. He grabbed the robe, and pushed himself between her legs, his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest, his mouth recaptured hers, more teeth than tounge, and he moaned into her.

His one hand cupped her cheek holding her head exactly where he wanted it, his other rested on her lower back, pulling/pushing her chest tighter to his. When he broke the kiss her eyes were glossy, and her lips kissed red. “Good.” She whimpered it out. He put the robe back around her, and headed in the house, to the dark room.They had a couple hours before they needed to go to Hershels.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Rory showered she was wet long before the water ever hit her. She tilted her head back and let the water wash over her moaning a bit. She heard Lori outside the door talking to Daryl even as she panted, stroking herself.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Daryl was caught off guard by Lori, handing him three large wrapped boxes. “For you.” Then Lori walked away, to load the car. Daryl opened the frist box and found several new sets of clothes, he quicky grabbed a red and grey flannel shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, he wanted to make a good impression to the Greenes. The next two boxes were even more suprising, they had a new camera and all the supplies in it he would need for art school. His heart pounded in his ears. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Mom told me she did this.” Rory, beautiful Rory in ripped jeans and a racer back tanktop that had numbers on the front of it, he paused looking at them, then laughed.

“Number 47, those are my football numbers.” Daryl laughed really hard then.

“Yes, they are, and I had a hard time tracking this little jersey down, because the only fan who ever wore these numbers was your mom, so, it took me a while, never knew you played with your dads numbers.” Daryl blushed.

“Why?” He asked after a moment, now standing, idly playing with his new toy.

“Already charged it for you, memory card in it, thought you could play with it today. And because you haven’t given me anything from Miami to wear, yet.” She stood on tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“You two ready?” Lori asked, smiling at the numbers on the front of Rory’s tank top. That had taken a lot of help, but finally Andrea had found it. Luna Thomas had been a cheerleader, and although Merle had long graduated when she cheered, she still wore her man’s numbers. Daryl had inherited his numbers, jerseys and position as a defensive tackle on the field. 

“Ready.” Rory nodded, lacing her fingers through his and holding his hand.

“They gonna be alright with me takin’ photos?” Daryl asked, finally.

“Yea.” Lori nodded, smiling, tipping her head out the window.

/-/-/-/-/

Daryl had never been around farm animals. He was enjoying taking pictures of them as much as the humans around him. Then Maggie screamed they should ride. The next thing Daryl knew, all the Greenes, Rory, Lori with Judith in front of her, and Carl behind Beth, were on horseback. Rick chuckled beside him. 

“Wha?” Daryl asked.

“Its always a sight, seeing them on horseback, here comes Rory.” Rory was coming towards them, on a chestnut stallion, bareback. “None of them use saddles.” Rick chuckled. “Horseback riding is in their blood, because they are from Kentucky.” Rick laughed. “Rory took to it, like a damn duck to water.”

“Come on.” Rory had stopped the horse and was waiting by the fence. “Daryl, climb up, you can take pictures where we are going. Up on the ridge.” Daryl faltered. She could see him looking at the horse. “It’s just like your bike.”

“Doubt that.” Daryl frowned, climbing up the white fence, sliding up behind Rory, carefully handing his camera to her, which she tucked into the only saddlebag on the horse, which seemed to be sewen into the blanket she was astride, Daryl scooted right up to her, locking his arms around her. 

“This is Koda.” She said after a minute. “My horse, daddy bought him for me when I was eleven.” She explained. Daryl gripped her tighter when the horse took off, the sway made him feel sea sick. He looked behind him to see Maggie had Glenn behind her, Beth had Carl, Lori had Jude in front of her Rick behind her, Carol had Tobin behind her, Sophia had Hershel on a horse with her, a couple horses behind them all Annette Greene was riding a horse pulling a litter, it had several things on it. 

“Let me see my camera, promise not to take off.” Daryl twisted, trusting Rory, and raised the camera, to take pictures of the powerful beast behind them. He found himself resting his arms around Rory’s shoulders more than her waist, using her to steady the shots as he snapped off pictures along the ridge. When Lori guided her horse up close to them, Daryl handed her his camera so she could get a picture of both Rory and Daryl on horseback. They were both smiling, Daryl had an arm around her shoulders and around her waist, pulling her back to him.

When they reached the top of the ridge, Hershel was the first person off horseback. “Beatutiful, isn’t it.”

Daryl swollowed hard, this place, this masterpiece before him was no where as beautiful as the innoncent little girl in the bed of his truck, naked and smiling at him. If he were ever going to marry Rory it would be here, standing on top of the world in Georgia. 

/-/-/-/-/

The next several weeks Daryl was a nervous wreck, they had submitted all his work, and now he was just waiting. He went to work, took Rory to school, went out with Rory on Friday nights, watched her wear his number, and checked the mail. He had listed the Grimes household as his address when he sent the pictures. And now he was not sure he had made the right decision. What if I am still not good enough? Kept bouncing around in his head.

A letter from Miami came on Thursday, Rory was the one who got it out of the mailbox, Daryl was still at the garage. It was time for Thanksgiving break, and no one else was home, Glenn and the other kids were already at Hershel’s with Lori. 

Rory tucked the letter into the leather jacket of Daryl’s she was wearing, and let herself into the house. She packed her and Daryl a week of clothes for Hershel’s and tossed her hair in a bun. The garage was a longer walk than she normally would make, so she pulled out her phone.

Rory: Dad can you or one of the cops come get me from home and take me to Daryl?

Rick: I can’t but, I can send Michonne, give her about ten minutes?

Rory: OK, let her know I will be here.

Rory wondered into the dark room, looking over some of the pictures Daryl had not selected to send to the art school. One, of them from the bed of his truck, her brusied face and his brusied chest, was in a frame, large and wooden, and etched into the wood was the words hope, love, forever. Rory smiled about it, running her fingers over the wood.

She wanted nothing more than to tell Daryl she was in love with him, but he had not kissed her since that day in the bed of the truck, but… he had been busy, she had been in school. The only time they really saw each other was when it rained and he tumbled into bed with her. She had taken to covering his truck bed with a tarp when she got up in the mornings, to make sure nothing got wet.

She heard a car horn, and smiled, peaking out the front window. Michonne, one of her father’s coworkers, was waiting on her, she darted out the front door, locking it behind her, and tossed the duffle bag into the back seat of the car. “Hey, ‘Chonne.”

“Hey baby!” Michonne kissed her cheek, “Headed to Dale’s?”

“Mhm.” Rory nodded, buckling her seat belt.

It was not a long drive, maybe fifteen minutes, but most of it passed with them jaming to the radio. “Just tell him, baby, yer dad talks about how much you two clearly like each other, so, just tell him how you feel.”

Rory blushed, “I think I just might.” Michonne stopped the cruiser, waved at Dale, then hugged Rory. “Hey Dale!” Rory waved, she had been at the garage a couple times since Daryl and her started this… thing.

“Daryl is in the office, honey.” Dale smiled at her, and returned to what he was doing on the phone.

She ducked into the building, duffle bag over her shoulder. Daryl hadn’t heard her yet, he was working on something she couldn’t see, so she said, “Hey, Dixon, help a girl out, huh?”

He whirled, eyes looking her over. “Anythang for you, Ror.” He kissed her forehead, gently, hiding something behind his back.

“What is that?” She inquired.

“It is a gift for Hershel, a collage of all the photos of us on horseback.” Daryl explained. “Thought he would like it, ain’t nothin’.” He growled, seeing her smile.

“Got something for you.” She dug in the pocket of her jacket, producing the letter from Miami, she handed it too him and watched him.

“I dunno if I wanna open this.” Daryl was shaking, his face controted. “You do it.”

“Ok.” Rory took it back from him, her own hands shaking, and she tore the envelope open, careful and slow. Her eyes raked over the letter, tears forming. “You got in Dar.”

It was like he didn’t believe her, he jerked the letter from her hands reading over it, aloud. “Dear Mr. Dixon, We are pleased to accept you into our Photography Program at Miami International Art University, we are pleased to also inform you that due to your financial status as well as raw talent we will be providing you with a full scholarship as well as room and board. We expect to see you on January 5, 2010 for general orientation. Please bring with you the following things:”, it was followed with a list of things he woudl need in Miami. “I am going?”

“YOUR GOING!” Rory squealed launching herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip, linking her arms around him, letting his tounge push into her mouth, letting his arms grip her tight, letter pressed into her back.

“Why are you crying?” Daryl asked, pulling back.

“I love you, and your gonna be gone for two years.” She whimpered, fear in her eyes. 

“Rory shit girl I love ya too.” Daryl blushed, dipping his head down into her personal space, locking eyes with her. “Ya the only thing ‘ah got darlin’.” he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. 

When they broke apart her eyes we're wide, tear tracks down her face. “So you'll come back for me?”

“Ya bet yer ass ‘ah will. Yer my Muse, baby.” Daryl kissed her a little more forcefully, pressing her toward the desk. Sealing his promise to her with a kiss. “Two years from now, Rory I'll be so famous, we will leave this town an never ever look back. Go where bein a Dixon don't mean shit.” Rory laughed, Daryl smiled, peppering her face with tender kisses. 

/-/-/-/-/

Rory found her days without Daryl to be mindless and numbing. He called or texted every night. Always sending her pictures throughout the day. He was somewhere his last name didn't mean a thing, and she was stuck behind in King County, where his last name meant everything - and she had no friends left except Beth.

She had surprised everyone when she took his spot at Dale’s. She had picked up more than swearing from Daryl in the almost four months they had been together. He had left her his truck, telling her it was the only piece of his mom he had. When he left a little bit of the life in Rory’s eyes faded.

Rick watched his straight a student dip to low C’s. He wondered if the absence of Daryl was slowly killing his daughter. She withdrew, keeping most of her time between school and work full of horseback rides. 

Sometime after Daryl left, Rory marched into Rick’s office at the station and said. “I wanna tattoo.”

At first, Rick was paralyzed, he knew she couldn’t get one, without his permission. So he waited for a long moment, looking his daughter over, then said “What kind of tattoo, sweetheart?”

Rory didn’t miss a beat. “I want Dixon, on my ring finger.”

Rick just sighed. “Have you talked to Daryl about this.”

“He doesn’t know I want it.” Rory responded.

“Aurora Moon Grimes, if you want a tattoo, we can get a tattoo.” Rick said after a long moment. 

Rory didn't miss the we. Soon enough they we're at the only tattoo shop in King County. The female tattooest was named Tara Crambler. She was sweet and smart, and nodded her understanding as Rory carefully unfolded a piece of paper she had kept safe that Daryl had wrote his name on. When she said she wanted it in his print, running up her ring finger Tara nodded and went to work. 

Much to Rory’s enjoyment Rick got all of his kids names on his ribs. He figured if she could take it like a champ. He could too. Rick Grimes had never been more mistaken in his life.

he decided he would call the day a win however because briefly the light was once more in Rory.

/-/-/-/

Daryl had settled into the city sometime in the summer after he first came to Miami. He took a night job in a casino and worked weekends in a machine shop. He decorated his walls with the most important thing in his life. Rory.

Pictures from their four months together, spaced out chronologically, even the ones Rory and Lori had taken. His new camera was nice, but he missed the one in the glove box of the truck. 

His momma always said that truck was gonna bring him happiness. He doubted his mother knew anything about the infectious Rory Grimes, she had probably intended for him to drive away from his daddy in it.

Merle never bothered looking for him after he left anyway. Daryl turned 20 on the 4th of July, and instead of going out he spent the whole night on the phone with Rory, until she passed out. He felt bad later cause the next day she had school.

From Thanksgiving break until he left in January he had taught her how to do things around the shop, even taught Glenn some. Leaving Dale alone didn't sit right with Daryl.

He found himself stockpiling money, counting it up every now and then, then hiding it back on his motorcycle. He had a ring picked out, he just had to save up the money for it.

Which although Rory trusted him, put a damper on their relationship. He worked long hours and when he wasn't working or at school he was asleep or she was at school. Dale let them talk while she worked in the shop. 

His first year drew to a close, and he called Rick asking if Rory could come spend a week with him. Rick was more than happy to drive Rory to Miami. Once there he asked Daryl to talk, sleeping Rory already carried into his dorm. “Lori says your looking at rings?”

“Yes sir wanted to pick the right one before I asked ya. Got it in the drawer next ta that bed.” Daryl explained.

“You have my blessin’ son, without you at home my Rory just ain't herself… Dunno if she told you or not but she enrolled in classes to take her GED instead of finishing the 12th grade. She's spending her 17th birthday down here with you.” Rick nodded at him.

Daryl smiled at him. “So yer sayin we can get married whenever?”

“So long as it is in King County. Daryl ya gotta promise me ya won't ever leave her. The last year she's been slowly dying.” Rick hugged Daryl and handed him her duffle bag. “Bought that for her momma. Guess it only makes sense it was how y'all met too.”

“Ain't never leavin her, dad.” Daryl hugged him again the darted up the dorms front steps.

The smile on Daryl's face was the largest he had ever had when he saw Rory passed out on his dorm room bed. He had to work some while she was there, but none of that mattered. His Rory was right there. 

She was blinking awake, sleep still heavy in her eyes. “Hey, Dixon, help a girl out?” She joked, standing and launching herself into his arms, legs tight around his waist, he stumbled backward falling on his butt, holding on to her tight. He laughed as she pressed kisses to his face. 

“What ya need?” He asked still holding her tight, letting her sink into him.

“You, all of you.” Daryl felt his face flush.

“Ya know what yer asking?” He caught her face in his hands, pulling her mouth to his once more.

“Yes.” She whispered, kissing along his jawbone. Daryl growled, low and even. He had never been in a relationship with another human, but he had had sex with a handful of women Merle brought around.

Not something he was particularly proud of. But he had mistakenly pegged Rory as a wait for marriage type. He glanced past her, to the bedside table. He was not prepared for sex.

Before he could think about it too much, Rory was biting on the junction between his neck and collarbone where he had jokingly got an x tattooed before meeting Rory. He grunted, and struggled to stand them both up, before slamming both their bodies onto his bed, his body on top of hers. “To. Many. Clothes.” He snarled out, punctuating each word with a kiss.

/-/-/-/-/

Now that Rory was fast asleep beside him, head on his chest, curls spilling over his arm and waist, he realized what he had done. Consenting or not he was 20, Rick had said marriage was OK, but never that Daryl could sleep with her like this before hand. 

He frowned, he had thought when this happened his Rory would not look as innocent, but she did. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and drifted off to sleep, her body wound tight around him.

When he woke he thought he was dreaming. He realized with his arms full that Rory was there for the week. He pressed his face into her neck and hummed with low pleasure, still naked from the night before, sun spilling into the window, she looked even more innocent. 

He moved around her carefully pulling the ring from the nightstand, and hovering over her. just waiting for her to open her eyes. He kissed her forehead then her cheek, then her nose, then started in on her neck. He knew she would have hickies when she went home. 

She giggled as she started to wake up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and feeling Daryl laying on top of her. He looked so much more like a man now, with choppy sandy blonde hair, and his broad shoulders.

She whispered a low morning, and he laughed. She still was not a morning person. He watched her close her eyes once more, and lace her fingers together over her face. That's when he caught sight of something on her ring finger. He sat the black box beside her head, and caught her hand. “What's this?” he asked, eyeing his name in black ink up her finger.

“How I tell people I belong to you.” She smiled, eye still closed. “Got it a couple months ago, was gonna tell you last night but we got busy.”

Daryl chuckled to himself, then grabbed the ring box up. “Guess ya don't need this then.” he waved it in front of her face. 

“Dar, is that an engagement ring?” she asked, blushing.

“Maybe.” Daryl grumbled, low kissing her cheek. 

“Oh, well if it is the answer is yes.” Rory giggled.

“Stand up, gotta do this right, Rory.” Daryl shoved her out of the bed, then laughed. They were both naked, oh well. He dropped to one knee. “Whats yer middle name, brat.”

“Daryl my full name is Aurora Moon Grimes…” She was grinning down at him.

“Your mama was a hippy.” He laughed, but then got a serious expression on his face. “Aurora Moon Grimes, I talked ta yer daddy, nd Lori knows, ‘ah got their blessin, so darlin’ will ya marry me when ya finish yer GED?”

He looked at her face, confusion on his when he saw her blinking back tears but the next thing he knew she was in his arms, kissing him, shoving him back towards the bed, straddling him as he slipped the ring on her finger. They didn't leave the bed the next two days except for food and bathroom breaks.

/-/-/-/

On her fifth day with Daryl she made dinner, then asked him if she could get a haircut. Daryl looked at her for a long moment. “Why honey yer hair is so long.” It fell at this point down below her butt.

“Mhm. But if we're traveling the world and going all over the place I kinda wanna have it shorter.” she paused. “Like Snow White from Once Upon A Time.” 

Daryl thought about it, then said. “OK, ya should give whatever is left to locks of love or some shit.”

After they finished they walked together hand in hand to the barber shop he had saw when he first moved down there, her pretty hair chopped short, he wondered as he watched the locks fall from her, if he would still find her as beautiful. 

The moment she looked at him, two relaizations hit him, first and foremost Rory looked less like a child and more like a young adult, and second he was desperatly in love with her.

/-/-/-/

Rick shouldn't of been surprised when Rory and Daryl met him at the truck. Purple black bruises on both their necks and collar bones, hands laced together and pearl engagement ring on her finger right next to his name. The light of the sun seemed to shine through Rory’s eyes, even as they glistened with tears. 

What caught him off guard was his daughter's extremely short hair. Rory probably had cut every bit of 26 inches off of it. He was about to say something when Daryl spoke.

“So, yer GED is done in March?” Daryl asked again, eyes slightly damp.

“Yup, the 18th. So you'll be home for me on the 20th.” Rick gave pause, they must have talked about this in advance.

“Y'all gonna get married before she turns 18?” Rick looked between them.

“If yer alright with it, Rick.” Daryl looked at him, eyes searching.

“We can get everything together, and I can fill out the forms… any place in mind?” Rick had given his support knowing it might mean this. 

They spoke in unison. “Hershel's farm on the ridge.” 

/-/-/-/-/

The ride back to King County was mostly in silence, then Rick looked over at his daughter. “This is what you want? To spend the rest of your life with Daryl Dixon.”

She looked out the window then back at her dad, a small smile on her lips. “Nah, I wanna wake up to his face everyday, fight when we disagree, kiss like tomorrow isn't guaranteed, raise some little trouble makers, follow Daryl Luther Dixon all over the world, watching him take pictures, I wanna dance in the ocean with him, and have all sorts of adventures. I never wanna look up and not see the same night sky as him.”

Rick sighed, his daughter was in love. The kind that lasted forever, and he couldn't of been prouder. “Your mother, Merit, would be so proud of you Rory. You believe with your heart. That;s what she was always trying to get me to do. I'm gonna pay for whatever ya decide to do wedding wise, but you gotta get your GED.”

“OK daddy.” She smiled, pressing her head to the glass window, tears forming in her eyes. She was already starting to suffocate without him.

/-/-/-/-/

After Rory left Daryl started his search. If they got married in March, he still had about eight months of school left. He already knew what his job would be out of college. National Geographic had recruited him following one of his professors a Miss Denise sending in the abuse images. 

Eight months that he knew she would not be comfortable in a dorm room. So he started looking at at least one bedroom apartments. The first couple he looked at were not something he was comfortable just based on where they we're located. 

It was the fifth one that over looked the water and was in the higher end of what he could afford, that looked perfect. He talked to the land lady explaining he was getting married in March and would need somewhere to live with his new bride. Daryl managed to gloss over their ages.

He knew eventually someone would be curious. Standing next to Rory he looked very much a grown up, and at 20 he looked older than he was years of abuse had aged him. Rory looked barley 14 even though she was every bit of 17.

The apartment sat on the top floor of the building, with the longest balcony. It had a room and a half room, they we're joined by French double doors, a small bathroom, a livable kitchen living room space, and a spot for laundry room. 

It came with kitchen appliances and dining room furniture but nothing else. He wondered if Rick would have any ideas about that. The little old lady agreed to his deposit and monthly price, and he set about moving in. For now he had a hammock in the bedroom he slept on, it was much cheaper than a bed. The walls were covered in pictures he had taken. Old and new. Just her, just nature, just family, them as a couple.

The first of February he called a number he never thought he'd call again. “Dad?”

“Whatchya want boy.” Merle spat back into the phone.

“Gonna marry Rory, want ya ta show up.” Daryl responded.

“Why would ah do that ya left me ta rott, boy.” the line went dead and Daryl felt like he was a little boy again, tears staining his face as he pressed the heels of his palms into his hands.

/+/-/-/+/

By the end of February Rory knew without a doubt she was in trouble. For one she was having trouble keeping food down, for two every smell in the world made her wanna die, and for three no period.

She was hovering in the family planning asile. Beth who was 18 already hovering beside her. Beth picked a test, looked at Rory, then headed to the from counter. Carol raised her eyebrow at her younger sister and niece, but shrugged and rang it up.

Neither girl talked at all until they we're out of the store and headed to school. It was seven in the morning and much too early for this to be happening. Beth handed her the brown paper bag, and waved to Noah before darting off in has direction.

Rory took a deep breath, tucked the brown sack into her messenger bag, then walked into school. 

Rory: Hey, gotta talk 2u

Daryl: not chanin ur mind bout us right

Rory: no but u might

Daryl: y I love ya Rory 

Rory: give me two minutes 

Rory read the instructions twice then sighed before settling down to pee. This was probably the most awkward thing she had ever done. But, hey, who knows. Beth had picked an expensive test. One that if pregnant gave you a number of weeks. 

Rory had already counted it up in her head. She had made it to Daryl the day after Christmas. It was now the end of February so roughly eight weeks. She tapped her fingers on the toliet paper holder as she waited.

Daryl: babe ur scaring me sup you can tell me anythin

Rory: hold on I'll show you I love you 

Rory turned the test over in her hands twice before taking a picture of the two pink lines, as well as the window that read 8-12 weeks. 

No explanation sent with the image. She tucked the rest back into the bag and shoved it into her book bag. She sighed heavey, no response yet from Daryl, so she headed to class.

/-/-/-/-/

Daryl had worked until four the previous night and was exhausted as he attempted to wake up enough to go to class. Rory had been off all morning, her text confusing him note than enlightening him and he was seriously starting to worry that she had changed her mind.

He sunk into his desk in his journalism class, and situated his note book and pens when he felt his phone vibrate. A media message. Good maybe Rory was gonna explain herself.

He opened the attachment and promptly dropped his mug of coffee which shattered on the floor. Even his professor jumped, who cast him a vicious glare, although later Daryl was not sure if the glare was because of the coffee or the phone on his hand. “Family emergency…” he almost shouted darting from the room.

He couldn’t call Rory she was in school but he could text her. He knew in his heart he should do what he was about to do, because Rick would loose his shit but.

Daryl: We are having a baby

Rory: yea if ya don't wanna marry me now I get it

Daryl: baby ima marry you soon nothing would take us apart i am so excited xoxo

As soon as he sent the message he called King County Sheriff's department. ‘Rick Grimes please.” His whole body shaking.

/-?-/-/

“Rick yer son in law is on the phone.” Michonne grumbled, “Line 143.”

“Thanks, ‘Chonne.” Rick picked up the line, “Hey Daryl, whatcya need son?”

“It’s Rory. Listen, Rick, before you lose your shit, just take a deep breath, and listen to everything I am about to say. We hadn’t ever done more than kiss until she came down this time, I swear.” 

“Daryl you are starting to worry me, your using correct english.” Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, and frowned. “What’s happened?”

“She sent me a text this morning, picture message, of ‘ah pregnancy test, dad.” Daryl muttered, low, Rick could hear the nervous hitch in Daryl’s voice.

Rick paled, visibly, Michonne was shooting him a weird look across the desk. “And?”

“It was positive.” Rick was pretty sure Daryl was whispering into the phone.

“Good thing yer getting married in a month, or I’d kill you.” Rick wasn’t joking. 

Daryl laughed, it was awkward and sounded pained. “Dad, shit, do I come home, or?”

“I’ll send Lori to pick her up. Nah, you’ll have your hands full with her soon enough.” Rick sounded better than Daryl did. “At least I know you're gonna take care of them.” Rick said after a moment.

“Thanks, Rick, shit, ‘ah am terrified.” Daryl sounded pained even now.

“I imagine you would be.” Rick responded. “It’s terrifying, I wasn’t much older than Rory when Glenn was born.” Rick looked at his cell phone.

“Rick, man, you are the best father ‘ah have ever had.” Daryl was crying, Rick could tell it. 

“I love you son, see you soon, gonna get Lori to take care of Rory, ok.” 

“Ok.”

/-/-/-/

Lori Grimes was many things, but she liked to believe after raising her husband's oldest two she was a saint. When Rick texted her to pick Rory up from school and take her to Hershel for him to check her pregnancy out, Lori dropped her phone and screamed. 

Woke poor little Judith up from a nap, and didn’t even waste time throwing shit into the RAV4, before heading to the school. Lori tugged Jude up and stormed into the office. “Here to pick up Beth Greene and Rory Grimes.” She snapped at the woman.

The moment both girls saw Lori they knew they were in hot water, for what they didn’t know, yet. Lori’s lips were pursed and her eye narrow as she pointed them towards the car. “Rory, Beth, why didn’t you two come to me?”

“About?” Beth asked, eyebrows raised.

“Rory, you're pregnant.” Lori snapped.

“Daryl told you? I hadn’t even told Beth what the test said.” Rory looked betrayed.

“He called your dad, Rory, he can’t come down, and he wants to make sure everything is right with both you and the baby.” Lori offered. “Don’t be mad at him, he did the right thing.”

“Shit, how did dad take it?” Rory asked, her hands knotting in her shirt.

“Better than I did.” Lori pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Your pregnant?” Beth asked from the back seat.

“Beth, you're so slow.” Lori laughed.

“So, where are we going?” Rory asked, confused.

“To see Hershel, get you checked out. Your daddy already called him.”

/-/-/-/

By the end of the day Rory had pictures, little black and grey print outs that looked like little aliens had taken up residence inside her. Two heart beats, twins. She sobbed, then smiled. Rick was pleased to see the little pictures in his daughter's hand as he hugged her that night at the dinner table. Maggie and Glenn were dating openly now, and both at the dinner table. Sophia, Carol and Hershel’s only child together, was cured up next to Carl on the couch playing Left 4 Dead. 

“Dad, looks like I am gonna be the only Grimes from before Lori that doesn’t end up with a Greene.” Rick laughed at Rory, she was sitting on her bed, holding the prints in her hands, criss cross applesauce. Her choppy pixie cut falling into her face, her room already halfway packed up. Things that mattered to her packed, into one of three totes.

“Looks about like it.” Rick sank down next to her. “Honey, you know I was your age when Glenn was born, and he changed my life forever. I know you and Daryl you both got gypsy souls and hearts of gold, I know wherever you two go, it will be an adventure and where ever you two go together you will make a home and make it worth it.”

“Thank’s dad.” Rory tilted her head onto her father's shoulder. “I love you, thanks for letting me get married to Daryl.”

“Darling, there was no stopping faith, it would be now or later. I can see a train on its tracks headed one hundred miles an hour.” Rick chuckled. 

/-/-/-/

Rory knew Daryl had to work, so she waited until he was off, to send him a text message.

Rory: hey babe

Daryl: are you mad at me for tellin yer dad

Rory: no i know it's cause you love me was only worried he wouldn’t let us get married

Daryl: i know babe, heard ya got pictures?

Rory: spoiled to your pretty shots, hold on

Daryl: well, i am a photographer baby.

Daryl waited his heart pounding in his chest, for the media message to download, he was going to have to get them better phones he decided in that moment, once the images did down load, he pulled them up on his laptop, enlarging them.

Daryl: rory what the hell am i looking at here?

Rory: lol, see the two blobs in the black blob

Daryl: yea so?

Rory: those are our twins, the blobs hun

Daryl: little alien lookin things…

Rory: they will be identical, see how they are both in the blob…

Daryl wondered when his wife to be had gotten so smart when it came to babies. He had no clue, at the moment he was headed out of the apartment, backpack over his shoulder, walking to the bookstore on campus, with the intention to buy something on babies, a book or something, to tell him how this shit worked. Maybe the text book for Early Childhood Development would do it.

Daryl: i invited Merle to the wedding

Rory: what did he say?

Daryl: don’t think he is coming

Rory: sorry babe, i know him being proud of you would make the world better

Daryl: you make the world better, Rory

Rory must have fallen asleep, because she didn’t message back as Daryl threw himself into the overtly expensive textbook. The campus bookstore was not far from the apartment he had selected for him and Rory, and apparently the two little bundles of joy they would be getting in roughly seven months. They would only be a month old when he took the assignment for Nat Geo.

His heart started racing, he would need to call the woman who had hired him, and request his first assignment not be too far or, out of the country. He wasn’t sure how infants got passports, but once he had Rory with him he wasn’t leaving her, even if it meant not doing the Nat Geo thing. 

He fell asleep with the book pressed to his face.

/-/-/-/

Rory had the slightest of a bump by the end of March. If you looked close enough. She wore a simple long sleeve knee length dress to her GED test, and she waited anxiously for her scores. She earned the highest score of the day, apparently, and couldn’t help but smile. 

Rick and Lori were waiting for her, both wearing smiles on their faces. “Daryl is at Hershel’s all the wedding stuff is ready for tomorrow, so let’s go find you a dress.” Lori locked arms with her daughter, and Rick wrapped his arms around both of them. 

“Ok, can it be grey or blue?” She asked, her eyes lighting up.

“Any color you want. We are waiting to hear back from Hershel about if you can ride up to the ridge or not, pregnant.” Rick told her. “He mentioned maybe doing a cart or something.”

“Awesome.” She slipped into the backseat, next to Jude as Rick started the RAV4. She had already stated she didn’t want a frilly dress, just something simple and her.

Lori already had something picked out, in mind. But, she had to get Rory on board for it. It was similar to the very pagent dress that Daryl had first met Rory in, except with was more flowy around her baby bump.

When they reached the Emporium of Dresses, both Rory and Lori were quick to get out of the car, and head towards the dress aisle, Rick frowned, this was the last thing both wanted to do, he realized this was probably the best thing to put off since she was pregnant. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took Jude in his arms.

The one Lori had pulled out was a soft silver, knee length dress, it was long sleeves with white lace, and tied under her breast before the whole dress sort of flowed out from her, it had crinoline under it, to support it. “How about this.” Rory reached out as Lori held it to her, running her hands over it. 

“Perfect.” She breathed, smiling. “Like the one I had on when I met him.”

/-/-/-/-/

Daryl had never been a patient man. Pacing his room, frowning, waiting for Hershel or someone to come to him. He had not got to see Rory, and that was putting him on edge. He had already snapped at Beth, and he felt horrible about it. He had even given Beth a flower in attempts to say he was sorry at the end of it. 

“Weddings are a traditional thing.” Annette had told him, petting his head. “Never fear, she will be here soon.” He believed her.

As the sun set, he was growling. He heard a rock clip his window. On the second story he had to laugh, he opened the window, and saw that Rick and Shane boosting Rory up to the second story. Daryl laughed, reaching down, and hauling her up. “Don’t be loud, thought I’d sneak her up before dawn!” Rick whisper shouted at him.

“A’ight dad.” Daryl laughed, helping Rory climb the rest of the way through the window. Her lips found his immediately, and he held her close. “Thought you were not coming tonight.”

“Can’t miss you.” She laughed. “Wanna spend tonight with you, love, feels like we have done this a thousand times.”

Daryl rubbed her stomach kissing her again, kissing her temple, and loving her being close. “I’m nervous, was gonna die if ya didn’t come t’night.” Daryl was wrapping his arms around her, dragging her towards the bed, before they both tumbled down in it. He helped her shed her layers of clothing, then he shucked his own off, holding her close to him, naked skin to naked skin, pressing kisses to her temple, clinging her tight, rubbing against her flesh. 

She fell asleep in his arms, listening to Daryl press kisses to her temple, with promises of what would come. 

/-/-/-/-/

Merle Dixon didn’t own a suit, didn’t own anything nice, yet Shane Walsh was waiting for him, tux in hand. Merle had no clue why he thought calling Rick or Shane was worth it. Maybe it was Daryl’s plea, to be his father. Or in holding, when Rick shoved him against the concrete wall and said to “Prove that he loved his son, even just a little.” 

Shane smiled a small smile at Merle. “Come on, brother, were gonna be late.” He jested, watching Merle attempt to tie his tie, before finally doing it for him. “Rick and I are happy, bout you coming, Daryl will even be pleased.”

“Tha lil’ gurl hes marryin, her name is Rory, an’ she’s pregnant, but they was gettin’ married before they got knocked up, right?” Merle asked, settling into the front seat of the cruiser.

“Right, and you raised a good man.” Shane offered. “Dunno how ya did it.”

“Wern’t me, boy raised himself, Luna had a hand in it…” He looked out the window.

Shane turned the radio on and smiled at Merle again. “First time in the front of a police cruiser?”

“Yeah, fer a minute thought ya was gonna make me ride in the back, like ol’ time sakes.” Merle chuckled.

“Nah, not this time.” Shane laughed.

By the time they made it to Hershel’s Andrea was the only one waiting for them. “This is our carriage, gentlemen!” She smiled at Merle, and winked at Shane. “Everyone else is already on the ridge. Rick is waiting on us.” 

Once they were in the carriage, Merle looked around him. “So, where did Daryl sleep last night?” 

“Actually Rick and Shane here helped Rory sneak into the second story window back there so she could sleep with Daryl, knows how nervous the boy gets.” Andrea chuckled. “Best thing I ever did was fire him, huh?”

When the carriage stopped, Rory and Daryl were standing together, waiting on everyone to sit together. Merle found a spot by the back, but was stopped by Rick, muscling an arm underneath him. “Nope, up here ya go, Merle.” 

Merle was being seated next to Lori. She dipped her head in a hello at him, then smiled.

The ceremony was short and sweet and to the point. Daryl almost cried when he saw Merle next to Lori and Rick. Rory didn't look surprised at all, she just smiled at Merle and called him dad.

/-/-/-/-/

Looking back on their life now, watching the world move around them. Daryl had to smile. Thier twins Draven and Pheonix we're born in Miami and turned one in Rio. Their oldest daughter Luna was born in Paris, and didn't meet Rick, Lori or Merle until she as two and the twins we're three. Axel and Fawn were born in Alaska, and we're just starting to walk when Daryl had gotten the phone call.

Merle had died in a car wreck, Lori had been the one to phone them, and could they come home.

Daryl and Rory had spent the last ten years going where the wind and national geographic had sent them. Rory writing the articles and Daryl snapping the pictures. The oldest boys we're ten, their daughter eight, and their youngest twins almost one. Rory was pregnant, and she was still as radiant as ever. Her hair in rambunctious curls and waves thrown up in a bandana. 

When they landed in California, they scrambled into the RV, it had been a wedding present from Shane and Andrea, a home away from home they had called it. But, to both Rory and Daryl this was home. 

It was decorated with artifacts of everywhere they had ever been, and important things they had done. National Geographic even paid for Rory to homeachool.

Daryl tapped his fingers on he steering wheel and looked at his soul mate. “Ya wanna spend a week or two in town?”

She chuckled. “Dar, how about we stay until we can't anymore.”

After that silence over took them. Daryl found himself reflecting on what Lori had Told him. Merle had remarried, a young girl named Amy, who was actually Andrea Walsh's little sister. The woman had parished in the crash as well. Leaving Daryls half brother William without a family. The boy was five.

Rory had already said little Will should come with them, should be adopted. Daryl had to wonder if Merle had left marks on William or not. Rory didn't seem to think so. 

Town, funeral, adoption. Three words that a week ago had seemed so foreign to Daryl. Home was never King county. Home was Rory Grimes Dixon and her messy hair, too clear eyes, and sweet smile. Home was her heart beat in his ears, and her fingers laced in his. Home was hearing his children play in the forest or jungle they we're near. 

For the last ten years Rory had bought disposable cameras and taken pictures everywhere they went. She had the film developed every three months and copies sent to all their family, so everyone could keep up with the kids growing and their travels. 

Daryl had thought it was a dumb idea at first, but in retrospect that was how they watched Maggie and Glenn get married, have children. Beth and Noah get engaged. Sophia, Carl, and Judith grow up. Shane and Andrea finally have kids. Merle and Amy get married, little William being born and growing up. 

Daryl could take a phenomenal picture, but Rory was always his perspective, his lenses, his frames. Rory kept him grounded no matter how far from home they were. In exactly four weeks they needed to be in Germany. 

Until then Daryl would let Rory and fate decide what would become of them. Ten years wasn't that long, at 26 and 30, the world was just starting to make sense. Daryl squeezed Rory’s hand and smiled at her.

All his favorite snapshots had her in focus.


End file.
